Sagnik Ghosh (OD)
Sagnik Bijoyesh "Nick" Ghosh (b. 19 August, 1998) also known as Eagle Eye (in his animagus form) is a Pure-blood wizard and a former Auror and Vampire Hunter and the current Secretary of Magical Affairs; the administrative head of Intrinsic Security Department (OD). He is the son of the former chief auror Bijoyesh Ghosh and dragonologist Nilanjana Ghosh. He is also the cousin of Snigdha Das and Kaustabh Das. At the age of ten, Sagnik attended Tantra School of Insight and was sorted into Karura house. After graduating from Tantra Institute, Sagnik went onto become an auror; following in his father's footsteps, but after his cousin brother, Kaustabh was viciously murdered along with his girlfriend by a vampire, he dedicated his to hunting down vampires. As of 2025, Sagnik has become the Secretary of Magical Affairs Biography Early Life Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Magical abilities and skills *'Intelligence': *'Elemental Magic Affinity': His mastery of the various elements is seen from a rather young, as he was able to produce the scalding charm in his third year during his duel against Chugh and overpowered his crimson fire-spell without verbally uttering the incantations for the spell. Sagnik even as a sixth year student displayed the ability to manipulate at least three different elements, with them being: wind/air, water and lightning/electricity. He is capable of manipulating these elements with his magic for both combative and non-combative purposes, such as being able to use gale revolution-charm to both produce strong gust of winds to knock back people as well as create an air cushion to drastically reduce the momentum to save a falling ally. He is also known for inventing the spell pale-thunderbolt charm that can be used to shoot through concrete or electrocute a singular opponent. As an adult, he was able to cast the sudden-fog charm without needing a nearby water-source; thus showing his mastery over the elements. He is incredibly talented when it comes to taming and controlling electricity, this is best seen with his creation and usage of the homed lightning-beast spell and was also able to combine this control over electricity with his knowledge of Dark Arts to create lightning-sickle-curse. His usage of wind-bullet-curse has been both remarked by Sanjoy and Rahul in their three-way duel; as it managed to disarm and injure both of them at the same time. He was able to use fleeting-storm spell non-verbally in order to blow away the mysterious mist surrounding him and Ankita. While it is unknown if he has similar mastery over other elements such as earth, ice or darkness; however, he did display the ability to improve upon the already powerful crimson fire-spell and create the yellow flash-fire spell. Additionally, he could cast flame-freezing charm and water-whip charm without using his wand. *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Charm Charms]: Sagnik has displayed immense mastery and knowledge of charms and is stated to be the most proficient in this field from his generation. This is seen when he was able to create the flame-control charm and the produce his own corporeal patronus in form of a Yi qi; the latter being extremely rare due to being an extinct animal patronus. Given that he was able to change his patronus from its non-corporeal form to corporeal form at will, this shows his degree of expertise when it comes to charms work. His knack for charms is seen his second year, when he discovered the practical use of pushing charm that he learned from his mother. He also improved upon several existing spells and created his own charms, such as the — debris-sway charm, snake-repelling spell, assault-repelling charm and blossom-slicing spell. He has also been able to cast the bubble-head charm and the flame-freezing charm on several occasion, without the use of a wand and non-verbally. In his fourth year, he was able to use the velocity-increasing charm without his wand, in order to win a Quidditch game and without being suspected of cheating. He was also the co-inventor of the crying-charm and was able to eventually cast triple holy shield charm; a feat that only a few members of the Ghosh Family has achieved. As an Auror, he successfully created and taught his underlings a spell that would let them sense anything that moves inside the barrier with their own senses and determine enemy position and strength. *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Duelling Duelling]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Occlumency Occlumency]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts Defense Against the Dark Arts]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Transfiguration Transfiguration]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Animagus Animagus]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Apparition Apparition]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_magic Healing Magic]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Non-verbal_spell Non-verbal Magic] & [https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wandless_magic Wandless Magic]: Was able to cast the Submission Curse & Knockout Hex *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wandlore Wand Expert]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_Magic History of Magic]: *[https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ghoul_Studies Ghoul Studies]: *'Multilingualism': Possessions Relationships Etymology Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Males Category:Spell inventors Category:Aurors